Afterlife
by sizzierulesall
Summary: Caroline decides it's time for her to join her family in the afterlife. Will she and Stefan finally reunite?


p class="MsoNormal"It's been over 100 years since Stefan died. Caroline was now alone, her daughters died at the age of 90, Alaric died at the age of 80, Bonnie, Damon and Elena had also died. They all lived wonderful lives, they had kids and they lived a full happy life. Caroline was now all alone. Everyone she knew had passed away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Caroline thought it was finally time, time to join her family and the man she loved. She took off her daylight ring and went outside, as soon as she stepped outside she felt pain, she smelled the burning flesh. It took about 1 minute for her to drop on the floor and die./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When she woke up, she was at her house. Everything was the same as it was before her mom died. It was full of light, full of happiness. She walked throughout the house remembering all the memories she had there. She got to her room and saw her mom sitting there on her bed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mom was there with her. Tears filled her eyes, she immediately went to her mom and embraced her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mom! You're here, I can't believe I with you again. I've missed you so much." Caroline said, her voice beginning to shake./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi honey. I've missed you too, so much. How are you here, you shouldn't be here?" Liz said looking at Caroline with tears in her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I died mom. It was time, I missed my family, and I missed Stefan. It was time." Caroline said repeating the words in her head. Caroline and Liz exited the house and went to the boarding house, she wanted to see Elena, Damon, Lizzie and Josie, Alaric, Matt and Tyler but specially she wanted to see Stefan. After all the years that had passed she still couldn't get used to him not being there./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After making their way to the house she opened the door and saw all her friends sitting there as if they knew she was coming, the only one she didn't see there was Stefan. When they heard the door open they saw Liz and Caroline coming in behind her. They couldn't believe what they where seeing, they couldn't believe she was there. They all jumped up from where they where sitting and embraced her one by one./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Caroline, we can't believe you're here Caroline with miss you so much." Elena said as she and Bonnie hugged her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I've missed you guys too, so much." Caroline said tears filling her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well hello blondie, long time no see." Damon said in his usual sarcastic tone. Everyone came to Caroline and embraced her after not seeing her in a couple of years. They where all so happy to see her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where is he?" Caroline asked not wanting to wait any longer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's upstairs in his room." Damon said, understanding that Caroline wanted to see Stefan. Caroline made her way to his room. She couldn't wait to see him, after 100 of waiting this was the day she finally saw Stefan. When she got to his room he was looking out the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stefan" Caroline said almost whispering it. Stefan recognized that voice almost immediately. He's been holding on to her beautiful voice to get him through the years he's been away from her. He turned around and was faced with Caroline. Stefan couldn't believe his eyes, she was standing in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Caroline how are you here?" Stefan asked not knowing what else to say./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I died. I realized that it was time. I couldn't spend an eternity not being with you. I've missed you so much." Caroline said as she moved forward to where Stefan was./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I've missed you so much. I love you." Stefan said tears filling his eyes. Their lips only inches apart, Caroline leaned in to close the gap between them. The kiss full of passion and lust, they couldn't wait any longer. Stefan grabbed Caroline's shirt and ripped it in half, Caroline did the same to Stefan's shirt. They gave into each other's love. They spend the day bringing each other pleasure and happiness. Down stairs everyone was talking about Caroline's return when they heard a bed creaking./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well that didn't take long" Damon said while everyone else laughed. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


End file.
